


eddie gets a piercing

by ttoziers



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, as well as some platonic kasplon, but pretty much eddie gets a piercing, focusing on eddie getting a piercing to piss off sonia, he realised how cute he is, sonia can suck a horseshoe, theres a little bit of reddie toward the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttoziers/pseuds/ttoziers
Summary: eddie knows everything about sonia, including how to make her mad.





	eddie gets a piercing

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a tumblr post made by strange-reddie-loser ; “eddie surprising richie (or the losers in general) with a piercing (located anywhere) and richie having a gay panic attack because of it is my favorite headcanon ever.” 
> 
> dedicated to you!

eddie kaspbrak was one of the last people you’d assume would get any type of piercing anywhere. he was quite a clean and mostly orderly boy. he always kept his blond waves neat with a little bit of gel and his sweaters and jeans were always perfectly ironed. 

despite all of this, if you were close to eddie kaspbrak, you would know that he could and definitely would beat your ass in under three seconds flat, physically or verbally. because if you got stuck in the middle of a debate with eddie kaspbrak, your opinion would be flown out of the nearest window. 

but eddie wasn’t physically badass, and he surprised even himself when he got a nose piercing. 

it started out as an argument with sonia (per usual). she had been yelling that eddie wasn’t old enough to make decisions, and eddie had countered with the fact that he was sixteen. sonia kept telling eddie that he was “just a little baby in this big damn world” and that he should “listen to his mother much more”. she claimed that his friends wouldn’t keep him nearly as safe as she could, and that was when eddie flipped her off and ran out of the house. 

he hadn’t exactly thought too much about his actions and where they would lead him. only once he was a few blocks away from his house did he realise that it was nine at night and he had left his phone in his room, leaving him with only the watch strapped to his wrist and fifty dollars in his pocket that he always carried with him. 

at first, eddie thought about going to one of the losers’ houses, but then he thought better of it. 

he didn’t want to bother anyone or their parents with his problems, so he figured he would just walk around derry for a little while to cool down. 

eddie liked derry better in the nighttime. it was much quieter and calming without all of the cars zooming down roads and street vendors flapping their products in your face. eddie also loved to look at the stars through his window at night, wishing he could be outside. 

eddie looked up to see the entrance derry’s local park at his feet. he didn’t have a destination in mind once he started walking, but he guessed this was a place he needed to be. 

eddie laid down on the sidewalk near the park and rested his hands under his head, looking at the stars. he had always been interested in constellations and their different names. 

once eddie was bored, he sat up and a thought popped into his mind. 

since sonia was annoying him so much all the time, why couldn’t he annoy sonia? what if he did one huge thing that would make her blow her gasket? 

eddie rested his chin on a hand and started going through a mental list of thing that annoyed sonia. 

eddie’s sexuality, eddie’s high tops, the fact that eddie wore sweaters all the time, the fact that eddie was on track—mostly everything on the list had to do with eddie. 

after a few moments of thinking, the perfect idea popped into his head. 

sonia hated everything that had to do with “destroying your skin”, such as tattoos and piercings. eddie didn’t really want a tattoo ... but he could do with a piercing. in fact, the local piercing shop was about five minutes away from the park, and eddie would bet that he could get a simple piercing somewhere with his fifty dollars. the question was where to get it. 

eddie wanted something obvious, but not huge. even though he wanted to annoy sonia, he wasn’t going to do something as daring as getting his tongue pierced. 

and as he made his way to the piercing shop, it made its way to his mind. 

a nose piercing. 

— 

eddie was right on time when he got to the shop at ten, because it closed at ten-thirty. he went inside and explained his situation the the employee, who laughed with empathy. 

after a discussion of the piercing, eddie wasn’t afraid to say that he was more scared than he’d ever been in his life. the employee had guaranteed that a nose piercing had a small chance of causing death, and that all of the tools he would use were clean. 

after getting a drink of water and trying to calm himself down, eddie nodded to the employee and sat back in a chair, letting him do the work. 

— 

eddie didn’t know exactly how much time it took for the employee to finish the piercing, but he was guessing about twenty minutes. it hurt like hell, and still did, but when he looked at himself in the mirror his jaw dropped. 

this is fucking amazing!

he had decided to get a little diamond piercing, with no idea of how it was going to look on his nose. he only knew that it looked cool when the employee had showed it to him. he was scared that he was going to hate it once it was on, but it looked amazing. eddie was stunned. 

“this is ... perfect! thank you! umm, how much would it be?” eddie asked, fiddling with the fifty dollar bill he had. 

the employee—who eddie just noticed had a nametag on his shirt which read dan—laughed. “why don’t you take this one for free? it looks like you went through a lot of trouble to get here and you should save your money for something more important. just don’t tell anyone.”

eddie smiled at dan, wished him farewell, and left the shop. 

—

eddie had eventually snuck into his room through the window and had spent another few minutes marveling at the nose ring. he never knew how good something so small would look. 

in the morning, eddie decided that a change in outfit—at least for a day—was required to celebrate the piercing, and furthermore, the defiance of his mother. eddie, from what he had learned under the influence of beverly, knew that piercings were usually accompanied with an outfit considered a form of “badass”, and although he had the attitude to fit, he didn’t have a lot of “badass” clothing. 

in the end, he just pulled out the darkest outfit he had, consisting of a black ac/dc shirt, a heavy grey jacket (both of which were stolen from richie), black ripped jeans, black army boots, and to top it off, a grey beanie slid over his blond waves. he smiled at himself in the mirror. for the first time in a while, he was feeling good about himself. 

—

as soon as eddie stepped onto school grounds a damn commotion was apt to start. 

mike, who usually waited at a tree next to the school entrance for eddie, scared eddie half to death when he gasped in a horrendously high pitch. 

“is that edward kaspbrak with a nose piercing?” 

eddie bowed and did jazz-hands while laughing at mike’s stunned face. “ma was being annoying.”

“so you got a nose piercing?”

“precisely.”

mike grinned and shook his head. “we’ve got to get to the others. they’re going to faint, i’m betting on it. maybe richie will have a heart attack.”

derry high was split up into four different buildings for a reason nobody cared enough to know about. the losers always met up in the hallway between the the third and fourth building to talk before class, and mike and eddie were usually the last ones there, since they lived the farthest away from the school. 

the hallway was usually always dark unless the sun decided to beat down on derry. the sun decided to work against eddie on this particular wednesday, and the hallway was shrouded in darkness. luckily enough for him, as soon as they got to the hallway, mike yelled, “everyone follow me immediately, this is an emergency,” and led them all to building four. 

mike shoved eddie toward the other losers (aiming him at richie) and said, “anyone notice anything different about—“

“HOLY SHIT! EDS GOT A NOSE PIERCING!” richie screamed, and eddie though that perhaps people in building three would hear them with all of the yelling everyone was doing. 

richie’s voice seemed to set off an alarm because as soon as he said it the losers were crowded around him in a semicircle. compliments were being thrown at him like he was on the red carpet and he couldn’t help but beam at the attention his friends were giving him. 

unbeknownst to him, richie had made his way out of the semicircle and stood behind eddie, picking him up and twirling him in a circle. 

“you look like a damn angel, eds! or more like a devil. a really, really hot devil.” 

eddie giggled and the rest of the losers groaned. 

“get a room, you two,” bev grumbled jokingly. richie winked at her and grabbed eddie’s hands, pulling him off toward the direction of the nearest bathroom. 

“that’s exactly what we’ll do!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave a comment :D find me on tumblr @ ttoziers


End file.
